


十个大脑黑洞

by meiem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiem/pseuds/meiem
Summary: 我就是——脑洞快变成了黑洞了，才会想到把他们都来一遍。。。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 各种雷！雷！雷！谨慎阅读！尤其是5,9,10。  
> 另外还是搞不懂AO3的标签。。。

①  
“我真不敢相信，”金发的舰长捋着自己的垂下的刘海，“他们竟然会让你登舰，你甚至都还没有成年！”  
他面前的少年一脸被冒犯的回应着舰长的目光，“如果用瓦肯人的说法，以年龄作为登舰的标准，这是不符合逻辑的，罗杰斯舰长。”詹姆斯·巴基·巴恩斯拉了拉自己的制服，像是要扯平上面一道看不见的褶皱，“如果您是在质疑我的能力，那请大可不必，年龄和能力并不一定成正比，我的工作能力不会拖您的后腿，舰长。”  
斯蒂夫·罗杰斯——星联复仇者号的舰长，因为他的话而露出一个微笑——确切的说是一个宠溺的笑容，“小混蛋，你知道我并不是这个意思。”他伸手将巴基拉到自己的面前，“宇宙里潜伏着太多危险，我见过许多的生命像流星一样陨落，而你如此年轻，只要一想到你在这里，在舰上在我身边，也许某一天你也会那样，我就……”斯蒂夫握紧了少年的肩膀。  
“不是这样的，”巴基摇头，“在…在你身边，让我觉得非常安心。”他抓住年长男人的手腕，“我厌倦了只能在地球上等你回来，想你担心你却见不到你。”巴基朝斯蒂夫调皮的眨眨眼，“我现在就能登舰，有很大一部分的原因也在于你。”  
斯蒂夫一手刮过巴基的鼻梁，一手托着他的后脑，拇指来回摩擦着他的颧骨，“等等再找你算账，竟敢瞒着我办好了调动手续。不过首先我得…”星联舰长倾身亲吻少年的额头，“欢迎登舰，我亲爱的科学官。”

②  
巴基可没想过一个四处游荡的恶作剧灵魂能造出多少麻烦，只要找到尸骨，撒上盐，放把火就万事大吉了，又不是恶魔对吧。  
结果因为他的这个想法，他现在只能坐在汽车旅馆那脏兮兮的沙发上缝合自己的手臂，之前在用劣酒消毒的时候，他已经把自己能想到的脏话都骂了一遍。  
“你好，巴基。”  
从背后传来的声音，害得巴基手一抖，针头勇往直前的戳进了皮肤里，渗出一点血。他翻了个白眼，转头去看突然出现的家伙，“你好啊，斯蒂夫，建议你下次挥动小翅膀的时候先打个电话通知我。”  
斯蒂夫歪过头，似乎有点不明白他在说什么，随后看到了他手臂上的伤口，“你应该召唤我的，巴基。”  
他皱眉查看着那条被缝了一半的伤口——不得不说，缝的歪歪扭扭的还真难看——将手掌贴了上去，巴基感觉到了一股暖流从裂缝处涌进了身体里，滋润着他身上每一处擦伤和瘀伤。  
当斯蒂夫移开他的手时，那道伤口已经消失不见，像是从来没有存在过一样，针连着线，掉在了地板上，巴基弯腰把它捡起来，“你说过你得去寻找上帝，还得处理天堂里的那些破事，所以我猜你也挺忙的。”  
“你是优先的，巴基。”斯蒂夫用明亮的蓝眼睛注视着人类，表情认真的好像他在说一件最自然不过的事，巴基的心猛烈的收缩着，他对一个天使动心了，光是这条他就该被扔回地狱。为了掩饰窘迫他咳嗽了一声，“你不需要这么做，我是说，我…我不值得你这么做。”  
天使依然注视着他，仿佛除了眼前的人类，他不再需要注意其他，“你值得更好的，巴基。”他大概是厌恶的眯了下眼睛，“所以别再那样贬低你自己了。”  
巴基叹息，他忽然上前一步伸手揽住了天使的脖子，让自己和自己的天使贴的前所未有的近，“你就是我遇到过的最好的事。”

③  
他在夜幕下奔跑，阴森的树林，寒冷的潮湿的风。  
横生的树枝和尖锐的岩石划伤了他赤裸的脚，他不在乎，恐惧正在驱使他不断前行。  
月光忽明忽暗，将他的前方和身后都笼罩在阴影中，野兽在他的背后咆哮，猎枪在他的手中被握紧，他猛然转身，向着声音传来的地方射击。  
嚎叫声更加的剧烈，他隐约看到那巨大的角要向他刺来。  
那野兽，已经失去了具象，黑暗是它的形态，鲜血是它的皮毛，强大而有力的角是它的武器。不，他不能被抓到，否则他会更加的堕落——他被掀起，又重重的摔倒在地，温热的液体沾湿了他的腹部。  
野兽踩着蹄走近他，它和夜色融在了一起，只有一双眼睛，他分不清，那是蓝色还是红色，它越来越近，越来越近。他感受到了野兽炙热的呼吸，带着他异常熟悉的死亡的气息。  
隐秘的帷幕终于被掀开了最后的一角。  
——  
被束缚的人突然的弓起身体，打了个冷颤后，又落到床上安静了下来，镇定剂和吗啡正在逐渐发挥作用。  
透过门上的玻璃，斯蒂夫·罗杰斯没意识到自己也跟着松了一口气。“罗杰斯探员，一起去吃个午饭怎么样？”斯蒂夫回头望向身边的警员，在前几天的抓捕行动中，他们合作过。他点点头，跟着对方一起走了出去，“之前的卧底一定很辛苦吧，能抓到冬日开膛手还真是值得了，不过谁能想到那会是巴恩斯医生呢……”对方还在说什么，斯蒂夫没有认真的听，只是笑笑，无法作出任何的回答。  
病房里，病床上的人猛然的睁开了眼睛，灰蓝色的虹膜明亮又深沉，他勾起一丝阴冷的笑容，梦里的野兽带回了他最原始的力量，孰是鱼，孰是饵现在就下定论还太过早。  
毕竟保持神秘感才是维持生活激情甚至是爱情的最有效方法。  
爱情——哦~罗杰斯探员，我们的游戏才刚刚开始。

④  
巴基·巴恩斯小时候可没少做过自己会变成蝙蝠侠，超人之类的梦，每个孩子都有这样的英雄情结不是？不过想象自己未来的男·朋·友会是一个狼人？没有！绝对没有！睡到生死界限都模糊了也没有！  
更别说，这个狼人一开始还经常掐着他的喉咙，把他往墙上摔的那种，他一定是睡得太多了才会答应和他在一起！不过，不得不说，斯蒂夫·罗杰斯可真够辣的，和他一起出去自己肯定是被羡慕嫉妒恨的那个！况且他开的还是科迈罗。  
今天，斯蒂夫和他说，要把他介绍给他的狼群，巴基同意了，过去他见过几只，都对他挺友善的，让他产生了更多的狼人也不会对他造成威胁的——希望不是错觉。半山腰上的房子比科迈罗还要拉风，巴基的腿都在抖了，几乎是被斯蒂夫架住拖进去的。  
门开的一瞬间，房子里所有的狼都盯着他看，巴基觉得自己就像是某样被展示的商品（没错，他们就是在审视他们的狼后！以至于日后挺着肚子的他时常后悔自己怎么就没有多谷歌一点关于狼人的习俗是怎么回事）。  
“嗯，我是说，他挺不错的，而且看起来很能生。”托尼·斯塔克懒洋洋的举起手评论道。巴基皱眉，“生？生什么？”视线在斯蒂夫和托尼之间飘来飘去。  
托尼耸耸肩，“当然是生孩子。”巴基内心正在呵呵中，“我是个男的。”和他有着同样发色的狼人翻了个白眼，“你当然是个男的，我长眼睛了。”  
“所以我不能生孩子？”巴基觉得自己用疑问句真是蠢透了。  
“哈哈哈哈！”托尼·斯塔克对着天花板大笑了几声，“所以，斯蒂夫你没告诉他，阿尔法狼就是种可以让各种生物，不管是男是女哪怕没有性别，只要是自己的伴侣就能怀孕的变态物种？”  
“还不是时候。”斯蒂夫面无表情，或者说那就是他一惯表情的说道。“什么！”巴基震惊的回过头看着斯蒂夫，“你从来没说过你是——啊额！”斯蒂夫把他甩上肩头的动作差点让他咬到舌头，由于上楼而产生的身体震动让巴基乖乖的闭上了嘴。  
被扔到床上的时候，巴基认命的想，就算现在后悔也来不及了吧。

⑤  
“天啊，巴基，我有说过你不能再把偷来的部分尸体放在冰箱里了！”伴随一阵翻找的声音，“我擦类！微波炉里的又是什么？！”  
另一个当事人睬都不睬他的继续看着自己的显微镜，直到手机发出一声清脆的提醒。他才清清喉咙，“亲爱的斯蒂夫，你能帮我拿一下手机么？”  
斯蒂夫皱眉从厨房走出来，不敢相信的看着眼前的人，“你的小脑袋瓜一定在想他什么时候变得这么有礼貌了，鉴于刚刚情形，我觉得你可能对我感到很生气，非常不乐意帮我，但是我无法从这个实验里松手，所以我认为适当的礼貌可以让你消气，你消气了么？斯蒂夫，好吧，就算没有消气也赶紧把手机拿给我！”  
斯蒂夫被他说的一愣愣的，“在哪儿？”  
“大衣口袋。”  
斯蒂夫寻找了一圈，发现所谓的大衣就穿在巴基的身上，“我去！手机就在你身上这件衣服的口袋里，而你就是不肯高抬贵手的拿一下。”  
巴基缓缓的说道：“我说过了，这实验很重要，不能停手。”斯蒂夫无奈的哼了一声，反正他也习惯了对吧。  
他走过去从背后环住巴基，把手伸进了口袋里，因为这个动作，两个人紧紧的贴在了一起，看起来就像是斯蒂夫抱住了巴基。  
“你就是个自以为是，聪明过头，生活不能自理的大混蛋！”斯蒂夫靠在了巴基的背上，用自己都没意识到的既气愤又宠溺的语气说道。  
藏在显微镜后的脸上露出一个笑容，“可你喜欢我。”斯蒂夫认命的叹气，“是的是的，我爱你。”  
【我没智商能写推理。。。】

⑥  
吾爱，今天是你离开我的第137654天，每一天我都在痛苦和悔恨中度过，这是对我的惩罚。当你睡在小船上，穿过那沼泽和迷雾时，我的心也被带走了，明知你在阿瓦隆，而我徒有一身魔法却再也无法和你相见，这越来越无法让我忍受了。看着每一天的日出日落，身边却没有你，我不知道我还要等多久，你才能重新回到我的身边，你必须要记住你的誓言，你说过你会再次回来拯救世人，我相信你，巴基，我等着你。  
——  
那对小情侣在他经常坐的椅子上坐了有半天的，并不是说他不欢迎，只是，他是个老年人了——好吧，那是靠魔法变出来的外表，一个流浪汉打扮的老年人，他不觉得他会被欢迎，可他也不想继续站上半天，于是他走过去，他听到他们在说阿瓦隆，再于是，曾经的大魔法师斯蒂夫·罗杰斯又停下来了脚步，他们似乎在争论阿瓦隆是否存在，伟大的巴恩斯国王又是否存在。  
那当然存在！他亲眼看到巴基的小船驶向了阿瓦隆！即使时间已过千年，他依然相信巴基的诺言，他会回来的，会回到自己身边的！被悲伤气氛包围的魔法师，怒气冲冲的赶走了这对小情侣，当他气呼呼的站在长椅边顺气时——这太不符合一个老年人的行为了，他得改改——袖子被人拉了拉，他没好气的回头准备怒瞪随便这个什么人时，却愣住了。  
他记得，他当然记得，记得自己第一次与这双眼睛对望时的情景，魔法也像是感应到了什么，正愉悦的紧贴着他的皮肤，如果不是他有着超强的克制力，天空上恐怕已经要燃放出一个巨大的魔法烟花了。  
深发的小孩无辜的看着他，问道：“阿瓦隆是存在的，巴恩斯国王也是存在的，对吧？”  
“当——当然，你就是——我是说他们当然存在。”斯蒂夫语无伦次的回答着他，还没长大的巴基怎么能这么可爱！  
“啪~”脑门上被重重的打了一下，斯蒂夫捂着头看到小孩不知道什么时候已经爬上了长椅，站在和他一样高的地方，“收起你二傻的表情斯蒂夫，你变成这种丑样子是希望我认不出你么？”

⑦  
第一年。  
“Ma…master…”  
“什么事，我的徒儿。”斯蒂夫·罗杰斯半躺在床上看着这个刚刚成为他徒弟的小男孩。  
巴基·巴恩斯抿着嘴站在门边，看起来有些不知所措，“我…我今晚能睡在你这儿么？我…我有些害怕。”  
斯蒂夫掀开被子的一角，示意他过来，“当然可以，不过下不为例，巴基。”小男孩爬上他的床，躺在他的身边，当斯蒂夫为他掖好被角时，巴基羞怯的朝他微笑，“谢谢你，师父。”  
第四年。  
巴基收起光剑，向面前的学徒行礼。  
在所有的比试结束前，他就偷偷看了他的师父好几眼了。他的师父——斯蒂夫·罗杰斯，圣殿最年轻的绝地武士，此时正英挺的站在人群前端注视着他，能成为他的徒弟至今都让巴基觉得不可思议。  
“你做的很好，巴基。”斯蒂夫温和的笑了，揉着巴基被汗水打湿的头发。  
巴基贪恋师父掌心的触感和温度，请求道：“我们能去看飞梭大赛么？”  
“你想去？”斯蒂夫并不惊讶，圣殿里不少男学徒都喜欢飞行器。  
巴基迅速的点头，“好啊。”斯蒂夫朝他伸出手，“换身衣服我们就去。”  
第九年。  
“恭喜你，我的徒儿。”斯蒂夫相当顺手的想去摸巴基的学徒辫，又立刻意识到那已经被剪掉了，他自嘲的笑了笑，“应该是巴恩斯武士了。”  
“师父。”黑发的青年略带撒娇语气的叫道，从口袋里掏出一个盒子递到他面前，“你一直都是我的师父，这是不会改变的。”盒子里装的正是他的学徒辫。他不觉得除了他的师父还有人能分享他此刻的喜悦。  
斯蒂夫伸出手指摸索着学徒辫上发丝的纹理，“谢谢。”他抬头的瞬间就被巴基的唇捕获，他瞪大眼睛不知作何反应。  
当单纯的碰触结束时，巴基羞涩的看着他，那表情一如儿时又满怀希望，“我…我爱你，师父。”就算不动脑子，斯蒂夫都知道这个爱的含义。  
原力啊，自己的教育到底哪里出了问题才会把巴基教成这样？！斯蒂夫怔了好一会，然后轻轻推开了年轻的武士，“我也爱你，巴基，但不是刚刚那样的爱。”  
斯蒂夫转身离开，他没有去看巴基，光是想象他脸上无辜又绝望的神色就让他心软不已，他唯有紧握手中的那条学徒辫。  
第十三年。  
“真没想到，我们也有拔剑相向的一天。”Darth Winter打开了光剑，红色的光芒反印在他的脸上，灰蓝色的眼睛染上了血的色彩，变化成了暗黄，“我过去的师父。”  
对方如今手持光剑的样子和斯蒂夫记忆里那个第一次拿起光剑时，一脸兴奋的孩子重合在了一起，他咬住牙，几近怒吼，“因为你成为了西斯！”  
年轻的西斯放低重心，移动脚步，挑眼看着他，其中满是挑衅，“因为你推开了我。”语气却异常的平静，黑暗气息逐渐蔓延。  
斯蒂夫张开光剑，将负面的情绪释放在了原力中，做好了战斗的准备，“那种爱在绝地中是不应该存在的，你知道的，巴基。”  
曾经的绝地笑了，那慵懒的笑容仿佛昭示着他的胜利在握，“那都过去了，斯蒂夫，这一次我不会再让你推开我了。”  
两道光芒瞬时交织在了一起。

⑧  
马蹄扬起，飞溅出几滴肮脏的雪水，巴基拉住缰绳让马匹安静下来，继续刷着鬃毛。  
“你听说了么？”黑衣兄弟拍着他的肩膀，“从临冬城来了几位客人，还有几个新人。”对方朝他挤挤眼，“真惨，现在只有私生子和罪犯才会加入守夜人。”  
巴基一边干活一边应和了几句，很快他就被人叫走，安排了新的工作——照顾一位客人。  
“我应该怎么称呼您？”巴基仰视眼前高大的男子，一头金发柔顺的垂在额上，他免不了好奇，“你是兰尼斯特么？”问完他又有点后悔，不该如此打探的。  
“不，”男子笑起来，看似完全不在意他的提问，“你可以叫我罗杰斯，斯蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
他们一同度过了很多天。  
罗杰斯会惊讶于巴基竟然识字，而巴基也从他的口中听到了很多关于君临的故事。  
偶尔罗杰斯还会让巴基陪他练习打斗技巧，直到两个人在雪地里滚的湿嗒嗒的才结束。  
当他们登上长城，冷冽的寒风吹乱罗杰斯的头发，披在身上的黑色披风像是乌鸦展开的巨大翅膀，他俯视长城之下灰蒙广阔，无边无际的大地，深藏其中的秘密只有在冬天来临时才会被揭晓，“这是种荣耀。”  
“是的。”巴基站在他身侧，视线从他的身上移向他们脚下的土地，随即抓紧了肩上的黑衣，“是的。”  
——  
“再见，巴恩斯。”在满是黑色，白色和灰色的世界里，斯蒂夫看起来是那么耀眼，他严肃的凝视着或许是巴基或许是更前的方向。  
“再见，罗杰斯。”巴基微笑着，看着罗杰斯策马而出，背影变成一个黑点，然后转身回去继续他的活儿。  
他们清楚，此生都不会再相见了。

⑨  
“Mr.Rogers，你不能再随便乱射别人的膝盖了。”巴基·巴恩斯擤着红彤彤的鼻子说道。  
“为什么呢？”即使面对面，斯蒂夫·罗杰斯的声音都这么充满了杀伤力。  
“那很疼。”巴基小声说道，“而且私藏武器是不对的。”  
斯蒂夫笑眯眯的凑到他面前，把老板锁在自己的双臂和椅背之间，“所以其实你是在担心我的安危么？巴基。”

⑩  
“斯蒂夫，你不能再仿制名画了！”巴基插着腰严肃的告诉坐在沙发上，翘着二郎腿，把玩着帽子的人。  
“不然呢？”斯蒂夫无所谓的耸耸肩。  
“不然？！”巴基被气的捂住了自己的额头，“不然我就得把你扔进监狱去。”  
“噢～那就抓我吧，巴恩斯探员，如果是你我一定不会逃跑的。”斯蒂夫伸出手做出一个被手铐铐住的动作，并且缓慢的，极具暗示的朝FBI特工眨眨眼。

 

七，八写的我好痛苦，九，十是我凑数字用的。。。

然而Darth Winter好带感！！！我有空要扩写。【尔康手

 

END


End file.
